


The Calling of Sirens That Wake Me

by ASweatyToothedMadman



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: And they're gay, M/M, Neil Perry Lives, They both live in new york, and they're going to fall in love, neil is in theatre and todd is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: It was a windy afternoon in the city, the sun rising steadily above the horizon sending out it’s sirens to drag sleeping mortals from their beds. In a small apartment in manhattan, Neil Perry jumped out of his bed with a single thought on his mind, auditions.





	The Calling of Sirens That Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here we are with an odd title that i just made up on the spot  
> I thought about them meeting like this and it looked cute so here we are I might add on my idea of them getting together and living together onto this maybe I'll make it super long  
> If anyone would want that I try my best  
> Also my sum reminds me of the outsiders and now I'm emotional

It was a windy afternoon in the city, the sun rising steadily above the horizon sending out it’s sirens to drag sleeping mortals from their beds. In a small apartment in manhattan, Neil Perry jumped out of his bed with a single thought on his mind, auditions. He had never been too good at getting up early in the first place but, now he was expected to be at the theatre at exactly 8 am on the dot. With a glance at the clock on his bedside table, the blaring red letters laughed out 7:30.

“Fuck!” he almost shouts, jumping out of his bed, and frantically pulling on whatever he could find. After nearly tripping himself and faceplanting, he is out the door at a dead sprint. After all the fighting with his father and eventually slap in the face as he was thrown out, this would be his downfall? Waking up late just enough to barelly miss the audition for Hamlet? It felt as though the signs were trying to tell him something. Glancing towards the crowded stairs to the subway, he decides to take the long way. It was already getting late in the morning and people had jobs to get to. While maneuvering corners and people, the theatre came into view and he sighed in relief as he slowed down with a gasp, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he tried to regain whatever breath he had previously had. While trying not to die, he straight up bumped into someone who had been passing in front of him. 

“Holy shit, I’m sorry,” Neil sputtered following the stranger to the ground to help him pick up the stack of papers he had dropped. The figure was bundled up with a hat and hood pulled over his head so Neil couldn’t get a good look at his face. Handing some papers to him, their hands brushed and the other pulled away and stood up. Neil, now getting a good look at his face, was taken aback. His blond hair was matted to his forehead underneath the hood as though he had just ran out of the shower and his soft blue eyes shone with a sort of nervousness. A blue like the sky that took Neil’s breath away just moments before. There was something to this boy’s face that Neil couldn’t place; soft, yet, he didn’t look much younger than Neil was; Anxious, yet, there was a small fire hidden within his eyes. An ember probably he didn’t know he had. The other boy blinked and Neil realized he had been staring,

“Oh sorry, I’m Neil Perry,” He said with a smile, sticking out a hand. The other smiled and shook it 

“Todd Anderson,” He said softly before pulling the hand away and coughing, looking anxiously at his hands before looking back at Neil’s soft yet blazing brown eyes. 

“Well, I’m sorry for bumping into you, I should have been watching where I was going,” Neil said apologizing yet again with a chuckle, hoping he could use this as a way to keep Todd’s company for at least a minute longer. 

“It’s alright, I should have seen you..” Todd replied with his small smile that made Neil’s heart practically shut down.

“What?” Todd said suddenly, confusion crossing his face as he searched Neil’s. 

“I didn’t say anything?”

“No, You’re-You….You have this smile on your face and are you laughing at me? Do I look funny? I-” Todd questioned, eyes darting between the ground, Neil’s and the papers in his hands. 

“No, I’m not.” Neil Interjected “I’m not laughing at you, Todd, sorry, I just got lost in thought I didn’t realize,” that very realization spread across Todd’s face followed shortly by the red of embarrassment and then he was looking at the ground again. 

“Do you like coffee?” Neil asked suddenly before blushing furiously, glancing at his watch. Todd nodded, shifting the papers in his hands.

“Well, can I take you out to get some later?”  
Todd blushed as a small smile spread across his face

“I’d like that.”   
With that, Neil took out a pen and grabbed Todd’s notebook from his hand after getting a nod. He opened to a random page and scribbled quickly 

888-888-8888 Neil Perry   
Text me xoxo

And then with a grin he dropped it back into Todd’s arms before sprinting off to his audition.


End file.
